narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Father and Son: Battle to the Finish
I'm back Ahatake was sitting outside the house meditating, while Lynterria and Akiko were inside cooking. Ahatake had a strong forboding about something he couldn't quite explain, and was currently meditating to put his mind at ease. After about an hour, Lynterria called him in and said that the dinner was ready. He walked in and the maids were standing in one area looking highly affronted, probably because Lynterria doesn't usually cook. Ahatake sat down and enjoyed the meal as he ate, but ate quickler than usual. He thanked Lynterria, and got up to go outside. But he smelled a scent, one he hadn't for a long time. "He's back." Ahatake told Lynterria and Akiko. "Already? But why?" Lynterria asked. "We all know why." Ahatake said. "Come, Lynterria, let's go say hello to our son." They walked outside, and a figure carrying a huge sword in red clothing was standing there. "Hello, son." Ahatake said. "Welcome home." "Hello, father." The boy replied. "You know why I'm here. Don't waste time exchanging pleasantries." "I see." Ahatake said. "I hoped this day would never come." "Yes. Your time is up. Literally. In a few hours, you will need to gather chakra or you will die. But I'll kill you before that time comes, I assure you." "I see." Ahatake replied. "Lukino, do you actually think you are ready to take on your father?" "I assure you father," Lukino replied with unmistakeable anger. "I have mastered all forms of Jutsu from the sacred scroll." "I see." "Including ones that you refuse to teach me. Father, it's time." The battle begins Ahatake sighed as he drew his sword. "This may be our last battle together." He told the Sword as he readied himself. "I may find myself in Other World before the day is out." "Are you so sure you cannot beat the boy?" the Sword replied. "I can't kill my own son." Ahatake told him, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I do die, he will become your new wielder." "I see." Kiba replied, not at all excited about the news. "Let's just try to win it shall we?" Lukino charged at his father, swinging his sword and sending a blast of wind at him. Ahatake dodged accordingly and threw multiple kunai at his son. "If you don't fight as though you mean to kill, you won't win." The Sword told Ahatake. "I know that." Ahatake said sending a huge red crescent at Lukino, which sent him flying. "Father intends to fight? Then he shall die fighting.!!!" Lukino formed few seals and sent a large fireball at his father, who responded with a stream of water, turing it to steam. Ahatake sent a huge wave of water out of his mouth and onto the ground, and then performed a few seals. "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet". Under Lukino's feet and around him sprang several water spikes that went straight for him, so Lukino jumped straight up, but the spikes followed suit and Lukino was forced to sent out multpile red crescents to stop them. "Very nice, son." Ahatake said, but he was already forming seals and sent out a long stream of extremely hot fire at Lukino who countered with the same technique. "When did you learn that?" Ahatake asked. "During my training." Ahatake didn't reply but sent out one shuriken and at point blank range multiplied them. Lukino felt intense pain as he was cut by over 2,000 shuriken. "I see, father. You are getting serious." Lukino sent out multple Kunai that Ahatake dodged. But the Kunai were merely a diversion as Lukino had speed up to his father, and kicked him up into the air. He followed him up with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. He wrapped a spiked rope around his father and sped to the ground at high speed landing with a sickening crunch. "That should have finished you." Lukino said to the limp figure of Ahatake. But the body of Ahatake melted into water. "What the?" Lukino cried as a fist came into contact with his face. "Primary Lotus is still your finishing move?" Ahatake said landing smoothly where Lukino had been standing. "You haven't changed at all have you son?" "What did you say?!" Lukino said outraged. "You used the Primary Lotus on me the last time we fought. Expand your arsenal a bit." "Grrrr......." Lukino growled as he sent a huge red crescent at Ahatake barely held it off, and sent a red crescent in return. Ahatake jumped up into the air and suddenly felt weaker. "Looks like my time is almost up." Time is ticking Lukino sent a small wave or yoki at his father with his claws , and Ahatake batted it back with a whip of yoki. Ahatake and Lukino drew their blades and charged at each other maching each of blow for blow and moving so fast Lynterria and Akiko had to use their Shyakugan to keep up. Both shinobi were sending they demon energy into they're blades making they're blows more powerful than usual. When they came back to the ground, they both seemed tired but Ahatake had it worse. His life energy was running out. He sent in 50 shadow clones to battle his sone while gathered some more. "What's he doing?" Lukino thought as he decided to blast away all the clones with a blast of energy. Lukino saw his father was gathering energy and he sent a red crescent at him, disrupting him. "Damn!" Ahatake thought. "I needed more, much more." The end "I don't have a choice now son. This is all or nothing!!!" Lukino laughed coldly, and told his father to try anything, but it wouldn't work. "Are you finally going to be serious, Ahatake?" Kiba asked him. "Yes, I don't have much of a choice." Ahatake's aura started to envelope him as he was going into his One-Tailed transformation. "Yes that's just like you father, When in doubt, use your demonic chakra." But Ahatake had already Vanished and a few seconds later Lukino felt an intense pain as a barrage of punches hit his gut. But then, Ahatake felt a familiar prescence and saw Ryuka and Kyashi watching the fight from a distance. Lukino aimed a punch at him, but Ahatake dodged and kicked him into a tree. But as Lukino got up his eyes were filled with rage. "This is bad..." Kyashi mused, worried. "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Was Lukino's roar as he charged at his father, slashing wildly with his poison claws. Ahatake dodged everyone, barely, and kicking Lukino back. But Lukino got up not even registering the pain. "If this goes on," Lynterria started worried for both her son and Ahatake. "Lukino will keep fighting until everything is destroyed even if he kills Ahatake." "What do you mean?" Kyashi asked. "That's Lukino's demon chakra." Lynterria replied. "But unlike Akiko and Ahatake, Lukino cannot control it." ---- Meanwhile in the past "ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ahatake yelled as he clutched his chest. "What's wrong big brother?" Akiko asked a look of worry on her face. "I don't know, but something's wrong." Ahatake replied. "Is it you Future Me?" ---- Back in the future Ahatake and Lukino werer matching each other blow for blow (claw for claw to be literal) and then Ahatake jumped back and sheathed his blade. He readied himself in his Gentle Fist stance. Lukino charged at Ahatake, claws glowing green with poison. "Son do you really want to beat me so bad you'd resort to losing yourself?" Ahatake thought. "If so, that makes you PATHETIC!" Ahatake sent a huge blast of chakra (almost like a wind blast) at his son, that sent Lukino flying. Lukino got up and his eyes were no longer red. "Damn" Lukino said to himself. "The chakra must have driven me berserk." Ahatake's aura grew but then went into his fist. Ahatake shot it out like a bullet and Lukino dodged accordingly. Ahatake shot out ten more five of which hit Lukino, the other's he dodged. "Fine father!" Lukino said angrily. "I'll show you my new technique." Lukino made two clones and started gathering chakra in his hand, and the clones helped by adding and spinning it. "Alright." Lukino said. "My new technique, Kurosaki Style: Hyper Disc." And sure enough floating above his hand was a purplish black very thin disk made of chakra. Lukino threw it straight at his father, but it never made contact. It was disrupted halfway through the air by something black and purple. Ahatake had copied the jutsu and sent the same disc to block his son's. "Damn!" Lukino growled, "I was sure that would work." Ahatake suddenly felt more energy leave him. "Damn! I'm running out of time!" Ahatake extended his arm and twelve poisonous snakes shot out at Lukino.